Missed Friend
by FlameHaze
Summary: Aki Yamamoto is a normal ninja in Konoha on team 7, but what happens when her best friend, Sakura Haruno dies in a freak accident? And why is Aki getting texts from her dead friend on her new phone?
1. The Message

Aki Yamamoto is a normal ninja in Konoha on team 7, but what happens when her best friend, Sakura Haruno dies in a freak accident? And why is Aki getting texts from her dead friend on her new phone?

* * *

I finally decided to write a new fanfic! It's been a really long time since I've done this but I've gotten so much inspiration from different anime and stories around me. This story is based on the member named Angel Lilith who died on December 5th 2009. I personally have never read her one fanfic that she had posted here but I stumbled across a friend of her's who had posted a few notes about it in one of her stories. Now here is "Missed Friend"! (I don't own Naruto blah blah blah I own Aki Yamamoto kinda but I really just came up with her character quickly)

* * *

"Sis your new phone is here!" I heard my brother call from downstairs. I got up and ran towards the door and swiped the box out of his hands. A Konoha ninja finally getting her new phone after violently

throwing her last one at the wall after her best friend, Sakura died after a semi truck smashed into her moms car; killing both her mom and her. My ex boyfriend Sasuke tried to cheer me up but that day

three months ago left a scar in my heart. Letting those thoughts go I smiled and opened the box to reveal my phone I saved up for. I smiled and turned it on and put in all of the contacts that I had written

down in it. "Aki-Chan you need to get to practice soon!" I put my new phone on my desk and ran out the door.

"Hey Aki, your early finally" I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around and saw my ex boyfriend, Sasuke. I had broken up with him ever since Sakura's death for no reason, I still loved him but I could

never get myself to say that. "Of course I'm early; I'm not like Kakashi-sensei he's always late." I smiled a little, Sasuke smiled back too. "It makes me happy seeing that you're happier than usual." He

commented. "I finally got that new phone, that's why." I skipped around in circles. "Did you add Sakura as a contact?" He asked. "Yea…After she had died I texted her a lot hoping she would reply." I looked at my feet. "Hey…." I still had my head hanging low. "Yea…?" Sasuke sounded confused. "I have a weird feeling about something…" I looked up and didn't see Kakashi or Naruto in the area. "I'm skipping practice." I turned around and sprinted home.

I looked around to see no one home, I was glad. I grabbed my phone that I had set down. It said on the screen….Missed text message from Sakura Haruno, March 12 2010. "This is impossible…She died on

December 3rd." I was scared to open the message; it stared at my face, those words. "Did I put Sakura's name under another number?" I checked and it was her, there were no other Sakura Haruno's either.

I gulped and opened the message, the first thing I noticed that the date changed on the message, it said November 28th, a day that I was busy, also a day where I didn't talk to Sakura, not even a week

before her death day. I then looked at the message it said: "Hey Aki-Chan! I know you're busy but I just want to say hi!" I had never seen this message before, tear drops fell onto the screen of my new

phone. I had just received a message from Sakura that hadn't gotten to me until now.


	2. Hurt

Hello everyone! I think I'll be able to update this story every Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! Those are all the days with minimum homework. This story won't be long sadly unless I put a huge turn in it but I'm not really sure right now about that. But please enjoy this chapter! Sorry for all these chapters being so short, I'm having a hard time trying to make a 1k word chapter~ Oh and _italic _is flashback!

* * *

I laid on the floor in my room and stared at that message. "I'm dreaming right?" I pinched myself for the 50th time. "I guess I'm not..." I signed and put my phone down. "Maybe I need some air" I first

looked at myself in the mirror, my black hair that went to my waist was sticking around everywhere and my red eyes looked drained. I brushed my hair down; I looked at my phone before walking out of

the door and then stuck it into my short pockets and closed the door behind me. After two minutes of walking I ran into to Sasuke. "Why did you skip today?" He asked. "Well….Nevermind." I stopped

myself since I couldn't get myself to say anything. "Are you not feeling good? You do look sick; want me to walk you home?" I shook my head to show him I didn't want to be walked home, even though I did feel really sick.

After getting away from Sasuke I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Sakura again. Received on March 13th at 2:18pm "Hey Aki I think you and Sasuke make a cute couple! Congrats that he

confessed to you! Don't tell Naruto but I think I kind of like him!"The date on that message was November 28th, just like the other one. Did someone take Sakura's phone and started typing these

messages to me? Was I being used for some kind of practical joke? Are there people out there who would actually do that and laugh at me? There were so many questions that I wish someone on the

street could just walk up to me and answer all of them but there are no such thing as that, I needed to find this out myself. But how could I do that? I looked at the ceiling of my bedroom. "Sis it's dinner

time!" I heard my little brother yell from downstairs. "I already ate." I said. That was a lie; I had not eaten all day. I sighed and started drifting into sleep, even though I wasn't even in my bed.

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating; I had received another message from Sakura. Received on March 14th, the date in the message was November 29th. "My mom wanted me to invite you to

go to the mall with us but I had to tell her that you weren't in Konoha at the time, hopefully we can go shopping another time!" I signed. "I never ended up going shopping with you, sorry." I got up and

changed and walked down the stairs, I looked at the clock in the kitchen, it was 5am. "I guess I'll take a walk." I slipped on my shoes and closed the door after me. It was really cold outside, more than

usual. "It's really foggy today, and it's still dark." I looked up to see the sun going up. "This reminds me of something awhile ago…"

_"__Hey Sasuke the sun going up is pretty isn't it?" I smiled at the figure standing next to me." Yea it is. Aki I wanted to tell you something today, that's why I called you over here at this time since I couldn't wait any longer," A blush formed on his face. I was confused. "What is it Sasuke?" I continued to look at him. He suddenly turned his head towards me. "Aki I love you." _

My flashback suddenly ended by a familiar voice. "Aki what are you doing out here so early?" It was Sasuke. "I don't know." I looked at my feet. "You've been acting weird for the past few days, what

happened? " He asked with a worried voice. I couldn't keep it in any longer. "I've been getting messages from Sakura I've never seen before." My phone suddenly vibrated. "There's another one, before I

read it though I want to try something." I opened my phone and dialed the number and put it on speak phone. "Sorry this number you have dialed is not available." I looked at my phone with a confused

look. "How can I get text messages from someone who died? I don't understand anymore…"I looked up to Sasuke desperately who had a shocked expression. "I don't know what to say." He looked down.

"I'm going to read that message now." I opened the message. Received on March 14th at 5:23am, the date in the inside was November 29th. "Hey Aki-Chan I miss you! I hope you have a good time on

your vacation, I found a store in the mall you might like! I'll tell you sometime about it!" Tears started going down my cheeks, I put my phone back into my pocket. "It's so hard seeing so many messages

from someone who died" I started hugging Sasuke without thinking. "I feel like I'm being tortured, make it stop…" Everything went black after that.


	3. Hate?

Ahh I got sick! I totally lost my voice, I sound super bad! But I really wanted to update this so please enjoy it! Oh and please leave a review, I keep feeling like this fanfic sucks cause no one is really saying anything about it so please tell me if it sucks in a review, thanks!

"Get away from me you freak." I turned my head away from Sasuke. "Well you're the one who fainted, I couldn't leave you there." He sighed. I was sitting in Sasuke's house after I fainted, my worst nightmare. "You would be blushing right now if you were still dating me." He started laughing. "Would not." "Would too" "Would not" "Would too." "Not in my life." I stuck my tongue out towards him. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Sasuke went to answer it. "Hey Sasuke! Wanna play video game today?" It was Naruto. "Sure." Naruto walked in and when he saw me he pointed his finger at me and started screaming like a little girl. "Are you two dating again? Why is she here? What did you guys do last night?" He then ran out the door. "No, I fainted, and I ate Korean bbq and looked at stars lastnight. I guess he's not playing video games with you today." I giggled a little. "I guess not." Sasuke laughed a little bit too. I looked down at my feet again. "I'm going home now." I got up to leave.

Sasuke stopped me.

"Please don't leave." He was hugging me from behind me, I was surprised. "Stop…I…." He hugged tighter. "Sakura would probably want us together now, why can't we?" He sounded so sad that it burned through me with emotion, making me feel worst probably then he did; no I take that back, he was probably tortured right now. And it was my fault. "She did say that but I just don't know…" I slightly tried to get out of his grasp but it was just too hard, I was still weak from before. No it wasn't that, I wanted him to hold onto me, I was waiting for this for weeks, if not months. But how do I tell him…? So many emotions started going through me. "I'm so confused!" I screamed out loud. He let me go and I turned around, tears streamed down my face. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" I kissed Sasuke and then ran out the door. I wish I had cherished that, I really didn't hate him, it was the complete opposite, but now he will hate me forever since now it seems like it now. What am I suppose to do now…?

I looked at the ceiling yet again in my room, no one was home again, it made me a little nervous since Satsuki, my little brother should be here right now but something could have come up. It was 1pm, I sighed and tried to think of something I should or could be doing right now but nothing would come up, maybe I just didn't have a life. My phone vibrated, it was "Sakura" again, I kind of wished other people would talk to me too, not someone who was dead. Received on March 14th at 1:12pm, the date on the message was November 29th. "Hey Aki….I know this sounds weird, I don't know why but something was telling me to tell you this. If something ever happened to me, can you please not change? Like can you continue being your happy self with Sasuke? Sorry that was kinda weird, I guess just forget it~" I dropped my phone. "Maybe…I should go talk to Sasuke." I got up and was going to open the door but I stopped myself. Should I wait a day or go now? I felt nervous going over to his house, but something felt like it was tugging me over there, before I knew it I was starting to leave the front door, before I left though, I grabbed my phone and walked out the door.

(Remember to review!)


	4. Torture

Ahh today's Sunday! But wait, it's not sunny outside! Go away raiiinnnn! Ok now to _Missed Friend _enjoy! Also _italic _are flashbacks and people talking on the phone!

* * *

I stood in front of Sasuke's door, hesitant to knock. "Wait, I don't even know what to say…" I sweat dropped and started pacing in front of his door, ignoring strange stares of passerby's. "I thought you hated me." I turned around to see Sasuke staring right at me. "I don't hate you." I looked down at my feet. "Then do you love me?" I felt a stab in my heart; I could feel my heart flutter for a second. My soul wanted to scream yes. "I love you!" I screamed and I turned around so he couldn't see me blushing and slowly start to cry. "I always did. I couldn't stop thinking about you and-"I started crying. "Aki…" He turned me around and hugged me. I never wanted that to end. "I love you too, you know that." I slowly started to remember everything that had happened between us.

Flashback

_ "Ok everyone please meet up with your teams!" I looked at the piece of paper sensei had given me, it said team seven. I happily got up and found the group of newly ninja's all together, our sensei was missing though. "Is this team seven?" I asked. "Yes it is!" A blonde boy suddenly blurted out loudly, it had scared me a little bit to hear a voice that loud. "Wow your pretty, what's your name?" The blonde boy continued "I'm Aki Yamamoto." I shyly said. "I'm Sakura Haruno! Wow your hair is super long" She walked up to me and started feeling my hair, which went to my knees. "Thank you! I like yours too, it's a unique color!" I started feeling her hair too, we both laughed. "Oh and this is Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily. "Oh I already know him!" I said happily. "How are you doing? We haven't talked in awhile." I said, I added a smiled. "I've been fine." He looked at me and slightly smiled. We had been slight friends for a long time. When the Uchiha's were being killed by Itachi I had saved Sasuke right before Itachi was about to kill him, it left a large scar on my back. Ever since that I was the only one to make Sasuke smile, he was very grateful towards me. Our sensei came after that, over ten minutes late. His name was Kakashi, and ever since that he made excuses when he was late, most of them were pretty ridiculous, but we always would get a laugh out of it. Sakura and I became fast friends after all that, always talking to each other about current events or different clothing stores. Then that day came, when Sasuke started falling in love with me. _

_ It was a normal practice day, we both stayed later than usual for extra practice. I was kicking a tree down and it tore the sleeve of the long black shirt I was wearing. Sasuke came over to see if I was ok. During that time I was having trouble with my dad, wanting to leave my mom, brother, and me for someone else; it was very hard on all of us. There were cuts all over the top of my arm all the way down to my wrists, Sasuke found out I was cutting myself. He looked at me with a shocked expression. He found the knife I was using and took it away from me, I tried getting it back but I couldn't reach it. "It's none of your business!" I yelled at him when he asked me what was happening. I got up from the ground and started to run away, he caught up to me within a matter of seconds. "I had no idea." He was hugging me tightly, so tightly it started hurting. "I noticed that you were getting skinnier but I had no Idea." I felt something warm on my face, I looked up. Sasuke was crying. "Don't cry, I should be the one doing that." I said. "Why do you even worry about me? I'm pretty much a failure to most people." I looked back down. "Don't say those things…" He said sadly. "I worry about you." He said. "Why?" I asked him. "I worry about you because I love you Aki Yamamoto." He then kissed me. Ever since that day we were inseparable. _

Suddenly my phone vibrated, making the flashback dissolve into thin air, then Sasuke let go of me. I looked at my phone, someone was calling me. I hadn't seen this number before. "Excuse me for a minute." I said to Sasuke. I turned around and answered the call. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "_Is this Aki Yamamoto?" _A man spoke that I've never heard before. "Yes this is her." I said into the phone with a confused tone. "_This is the police. I'm sorry but we have found Chiyo Yamamoto and Satsuki Yamamoto were found in the woods, it was a homicide. Both of them were dead at the scene." _I stood there in complete shock. I hung up. "Hey Sasuke is this a dream right now? Am I in my room right now asleep?" I asked him. "What are you talking about? This isn't a dream." He sounded confused. I started cursing. I threw my phone on the ground and ran out the door, not looking back.


	5. Confused

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been trying to catch up with Bakuman, which has inspired me to continue!

I ran far, far away into the woods where no one could find me. "Now I don't know where I am, this sucks." I sat down on a log that was next to me. I sat there for hours wondering if everything was a dream but I had to face reality, I'm not dreaming. This was the last thing that I thought would happen to me, but whatever happens can't be undone. I cried walking back to my small apartment, I cried when I found the apartment empty, and then I cried when I found the note saying they were going on a walk; little did they know that they were walking into their death. What would have happened if they didn't take that walk? Would they be here right now? I had so many questions flowing in my head; sadly I knew these questions will never get answers. Then I remembered this wasn't some accident this was a homicide. I thought and thought who would want to kill my mom and brother. My mom was a popular secretary at an office not too far from this apartment, and my brother had many friends, he was training to become a ninja like me, he said he wanted to be a famous writer in Konoha. I couldn't think of why someone would want to do that, I mean there are always people who will dislike you but I didn't think that anyone in Konoha would want to kill them except for…Dad. But he didn't live in Konoha. But if he did kill my family why didn't he kill me? It reminded me of Sasuke's past, where Itachi killed everyone but Sasuke. I looked at the clock to see that it was pretty late. I got up and walked out the door, on my way to the police station. I arrived there in about 10 minutes; it was a pretty busy office. A police officer still in his uniform greeted me. "I'm the daughter of Chiyo Yamamoto, the one who was murdered today, along with my brother also." I said to him. He gave me a shocked expression and then said "Follow me." I followed him until we got to a small office, where Tsunade was sitting. "Why are you here Hokage? Don't you usually stay in your office in the Hokage building?" She laughed a little. "I knew you would come here so I came over here and waited for you." She smiled. "We're investigating who could have done this, we have a lot of evidence but we need to test it all out which will take a week or so. I nodded. "To tell you the truth I don't have a job since I make money from missions but since I haven't been in a mission in a long time I don't know how to pay for the rent in my apartment." I frowned, I wouldn't have anywhere to live and I couldn't pay the bills. "Did you see the big apartment building that's being built near the training ground?" I nodded. I noticed it looked like an expensive place to live. "There choosing ninja's to live in those apartments and you and team seven are going to live it there. It won't be done for another month but I'll pay your bills and rent until it's ready." I looked at her in shock. "Are you sure?" I probably sounded a little stupid to her now. "Of course, I was planning this even before the murder but now it seems like you need it now more than ever." She smiled at me. "Thank you so much!" I bowed and she excused me, the police officer showed me the way to the door, I thanked him and ran home.

I kept wondering why I wasn't that sad. I mean my brother and mother were both murdered today. I paced around my house and then found myself in my deceased mother's room. I opened the top drawer and took a picture out. It was a picture of my whole family, I was about 7 at the time and my brother was about 4. I smiled at the happy faces that everyone showed, my dad always had such a serious look on his face but he looked calm and happy, I kind of wished he would have stayed with us even though he was a jerk, he might have had a soft side that I never even noticed until now. I gently put the picture back in its place and closed the drawer, and then I went into my brother's room. It was messy like usual, with toys and clothes lying around the floor. "He said he would clean his room today, I guess he didn't have time." I frowned a little and then went into my room, suddenly noticing that I had left my phone at Sasuke's house. I put on my shoes and jogged over there and knocked on the door. He opened it quickly. "Are you ok?" He was out of breath and had a worried face. "So far I am." He let me inside. "Did I break my phone?" I asked. He laughed a little. "Not a scratch or dent anywhere." I laughed with him. "I always needed something that I could put my anger on." He tossed me the phone and I caught and quickly looked at the messages. Another message from Sakura was on there. It was March 15th but in the message it said November 30th. "Hey Aki we haven't talked in a while! I miss you!" I looked at the message over and over again, such a short message really moved me, I didn't know why. I mean it was such a simple message millions of people if not more get in a day. If only we hanged out that day she wouldn't have died, if she had left the house seconds later she would be here right now, if only I had talked to her….Maybe I could have saved my best friend from dying. I started to cry and slowly walked out of Sasuke's house, he didn't stop me. I probably could have saved my family too.


End file.
